Shirou Fujimura
Shirou Fujimura 'is the main male protagonist of ''Highschool DxD: The Vanishing Dragon of Leviathan. ''He is a second-year student at Kuoh Academy and a childhood friend of Issei Hyoudou and Irina Shidou, being (unofficially) engaged to the latter. Shirou is an honorary member of the Student Council, gaining membership due to his status as the Queen of Sona Sitri's older sister, the Maou Serafall Leviathan (although the main reason is that Serafall requires Sona to keep an eye on Shirou while she is busy with her duties as a Maou). Shirou possesses the Sacred Gear, Divine Dividing, which possesses the sealed spirit of the Vanishing Dragon, Albion, technically being the direct rival of Issei and Ddraig. Shirou is, unknowingly at first, the direct descendant and heir of the ancient Devil King, Satan, something that makes him the target of both those of his family who possess the blood of Satan and desire his power and those who follow the Old Maou Faction. Appearance Shirou is a 17-year old high school student of average height and in-shape and well-toned build, possessing snow-white and mildly spiky hair and light-blue eyes. While usually wearing outfits that may vary throughout the story, his most commonly worn outfit is the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform which consists of a blazer over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and white sneakers. Shirou's uniform differs in that he sometimes tends to keep the bottom few buttons of his dress shirt undone and he lacks the usual ribbon. When channeling or being overwhelmed by his abilities derived from his Satan bloodline, Shirou's skin darkens, his eyes turn blood-red, and his snow-white hair becomes a midnight black color. More extreme changes such may occur depending on how badly he is overwhelmed by his powers, such changes including longer, claw-like nails, demonic horns made of blue flames, or sharp teeth like that of a monster. Personality Shirou has many personality traits. He initially appears as perverted and somewhat playboy-ish, outright admitting and succeeding in his attempts to build a harem, showing a great skill with women (earning the epithet as the "Ultimate Playboy"). He is also appears as rather flirtatious, having no problem with making advances on most women who strike his fancy. Despite this hidden perversion, Shirou possesses a genuinely kind heart, proving himself to be incredibly kind and courageous, showing a powerful determination in all objectives regardless of the cost to himself. He is loyal to his friends and comrades almost to the point of stupidity, willing to stand by their side even if it may mean death. Due to Shirou being the Devil King's descendant, he possesses a special trait shared by those of his bloodline: Every bond and attachment Shirou creates with another person becomes incredibly powerful and personal. It is the power of the Passion from which all emotions and feelings are born from. If someone Shirou cared about were to die or if he were to receive severe trauma, he would fall apart and slip into a deep and almost inescapable depression, potentially dying if he were to simply give up on living. He is also able to experience and feel as his "bondmates" do, thus making it dangerous to form so many attachments as he will be able to feel the suffering of each and every one of them. This passion of Shirou's also allows him to be very empathetic towards others, even enemies, feeling angry at himself when he finds himself unable to understand another person or their feelings. This same empathy and ability to read people makes him much more perceptive to the romantic feelings of girls around him, aiding him in his quest to become a TRUE harem king. Shirou is still a teenager though, still capable of being flustered or annoyed by the aggressive sexual advances of other women, especially of those he has not decided to "mark as his mate". To those who irritate him, Shirou won't hesitate to "correct" them (albeit comically) with physical violence. Shirou often complains about work and the fact he is usually taking on the role of the "sacrifice" or the "victim", but he won't hesitate to become either, doing whatever it takes to protect those dear to him, no matter how cliche he sees it as. It is somewhat hinted that Shirou's flirtatious and confidence are merely a facade, easily fading away when his "mask" has been cracked. Once faced with an insurmountable obstacle, Shirou may fall into the depths of despair. It is strongly suggested that Shirou dislikes or is unused to receiving acts of reverence and respect such as when being address with "Master", shown when he expresses discomfort how Ravel, Isabela, and Xenovia address him with the "-sama" honorific. History Shirou was born between the grandson of Satan, Lucius Satan, and a daughter of the Fujimura youkai clan, a Holy Sword-wielder, and a former Exorcist of the Church, Miyako Fujimura, a human/youkai hybrid. Becoming the rare "Heir of Satan", Shirou possessed the potential to become the "Ultimate Devil King", being capable of utilizing King's Power which consisted of the ability to potentially utilize every last ability that once belonged to the Devil King, Satan, the abilities that were passed down to Satan's "children", the 72 Pillars. Fearing Lucius' grand plan to use Shirou as a weapon to build the peaceful world she had once wished for, Miyako escaped with Shirou and hid. Miyako was defeated and killed by Relia while protecting Shirou, Shirou almost being killed in the crossfire. Using her last breath, Miyako used her very soul to seal away Shirou's Satan-bloodline abilities, rendering him useless to Lucius' plans as no one but her or Shirou could possibly break said seal. As punishment for Relia's hand in the death of the woman he loved, Lucius commanded his disobedient daughter to raise his treasured son in the stead of the mother Relia killed. Relia accepted her father's command, altering Shirou's memories so as to remember his mother's death as an accident, implanting false memories of the two siblings' childhood together, Shirou loving the older sister of whom he possessed false memories. After the loss of his mother, young Shirou, who was already alienated by the other children due to his shyness which causes him to be mistaken as weird, fell into a depression, only coming out of it upon being befriended by Issei and Irina, his first two friends who always protected him from bullies. Before Irina left, she and Shirou had gained romantic feelings and shared their first kiss, Shirou vowing to become the strongest being in existence and to marry Irina once he's become stronger than his current self, exchanging hand-made rings to each other as a sign of their promise. Since then, it had been Shirou and Issei who are best friends and soul brothers, the two enrolling in Kuoh Academy one year prior to the start of the story so they could continue going to school together. At some point prior to the start of the story, Shirou was asked out by Ruruko Nimura, the two eventually beginning to date, Ruruko actually being the one who convinced Shirou to begin building a harem (her true motivation being to reincarnate Shirou as her Devil servant upon eventually reaching High-Class in order to remain together with him, wanting something to keep Shirou "entertained"). Plot Shirou's story begins with Volume 1 of the light novels, his usual daily life interrupted first by a mysterious cosplaying girl (later revealed to be Serafall Leviathan) and then by Issei's new mysterious girlfriend, Yuuma Amano. However, after encountering the two during their date, Yuuma revealed her true form as a Fallen Angel and Shirou was tragically killed in vain while attempting to protect Issei who was killed shortly afterwards trying to avenge Shirou's death. While dying, he is saved by the beautiful Serafall Leviathan who soon afterwards informs Shirou that he has been reincarnated into a Devil. Shirou is initially surprised by the fact that many of his previous friends had actually been Devil servants of Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory, both Pure-Blood Devils who attended Kuoh Academy. Shirou quickly becomes accustomed to this and declares his desire to reach the level of Ultimate-Class Devil after learning he possesses the Longinus, Divine Dividing. Later on, he meets Asia Argento, a nun, and quickly befriends her. He soon learns that she, too, possesses a Sacred Gear after using it to heal a young boy. He then guides her back to the Church, where, upon reaching near it, he gets strange chills coming from his body, forcing him to stop while Asia goes on ahead. During his first-ever battle with the Stray Devil Viser, he learns from Rias and Sona about Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno's respective traits as Knights, Rooks, and Queens and that Shirou himself is a Queen. The next night, Shirou and Issei are made to meet up with a client together (due to their continued failures at completing a contract and needing a handicap), only for the client to be killed by Freed Sellzen, a stray exorcist, upon arriving at the client's home. He is nearly overwhelmed by the berserk priest until Asia intervenes, pleading Freed to let him and Issei go but gets hit by him, angering Shirou who fights Freed one more time but is stopped when the rest of the Occult Club intervene to bring them back. Fortunately, Shirou eventually meets Asia again at a nearby park the next day, and the two spend the entire day together which ends with the sudden appearance of Raynare who attempts to take Asia back. They are joined by the presence of Issei who was informed by a mysterious girl (later revealed to be a Fallen Angel Shirou had befriended previously, Mittelt). Though Shirou is overwhelmed and captured by the Fallen Angels, he manages to stall them long enough to allow Issei to escape with Asia and return back to the Occult Research Club. While in captivity, Shirou once again encounters the Fallen Angel, Mittelt, who reveals her growing romantic feelings for him, desiring comfort as they await Shirou's death due to having his Sacred Gear extracted soon. However, Shirou begins to realize the Fallen Angel's may have been deceived by a "rogue Fallen Angel", Kokabiel. With this information, Shirou sends Mittelt off to confirm it. However, he is still taken to have his Sacred Gear extracted, resisting the process through unknown means long enough for the rescue party to arrive. After being taken away by Issei, Shirou watches as his best friend defeats Raynare, awakening more of the power of Issei's Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear, revealing in the process their status as the Red and White Dragon Emperors and their supposed destiny to fight and kill one another. Mittelt returns along with her other comrades, revealing the truth: Their mission was a lie. Kokabiel had betrayed them and gave them false orders. When Rias attempts to kill Raynare, Shirou stops her, desiring an alternative punishment to death for the Fallen Angel (later revealed to become Shirou's maid). After being rescued, Serafall appears, having arrived late to try and save Shirou. It is then that Shirou learns that his master is actually one of the Yondai-Maou, causing him to pass out due to shock and exhaustion. Shirou awakens the next day to learn not only has Asia become a Devil, but that she mistook his vow to be her friend for Shirou proposing, causing her to believe that Shirou desires her as his wife. The Fallen Angels Kalawarner, Mittelt, and Raynare are also present, all three having chosen to become Shirou's maid servants. In Volume 2, Shirou becomes more adapted to his role as a Devil, becoming involved in politics when he finds out the engagement between Rias and Riser. In the midst of a verbal confrontation with Riser, Shirou's words leave an opening for the enamored Ravel to exploit, convincing Serafall to agree to a wager on Shirou's behalf: If Issei defeated Riser, Shirou got half of Riser's servants. If Issei lost, Shirou became Ravel's servant. Shirou was initially enraged, furious at Serafall for the perceived betrayal. However, they return to their previous romantic terms after Shirou realizes his feeling of betrayal was because he was in love with Serafall. After the two reconcile and confirm their feelings for one another, they raise the intimacy of their relationship, becoming lovers. Before the Rating Game, Shirou appeared before the Gremory group, giving Issei his most precious treasure, a small doll named Devi-kun, given to Shirou by his mother. During the Rating Game, Shirou played the role of co-arbiter with Grayfia. However, he left to go check on the others after Akeno and Yumi (Female Kiba in this story) were defeated. Realizing Rias stood no chance, he waited in the recovery area until he was collected by Ravel upon the completion of the Rating Game. While initially reluctant, Shirou gradually became accustomed to being Ravel's servant. Despite not returning Ravel's aggressive romantic feelings, Shirou managed to bring them to good terms, choosing to acknowledge Ravel's feelings. Shirou was Ravel's date during the wedding party between Rias and Riser. He also later helped defend Issei who arrived to break up the wedding. He observed with admiration as Issei defeated Riser using his incomplete Balance Breaker and congratulated Issei upon his victory. However, Shirou was unable to return home with his friends as he still belonged to Ravel. While accepting of his position, Shirou is surprised when Ravel exploited a loophole in her own wager: There had been no time limit on the wager. Issei had still defeated Riser, so Shirou was returned to Serafall's service, being allowed to return to Kuoh with Isabela and Ravel now serving him, the two being the first he chose of Riser's servants to turn to his service. In Volume 3, Shirou begins to suffer from recurring nightmares involving blue flames and the death of his mother, his mental state being debilitated somewhat, worn down by the terror he lives again and again. When Yumi begins to drift apart from her friends, Shirou chooses to help her in taking her revenge on Excalibur despite disagreeing with her reasoning, being granted the opportunity to carry this out when they find the Stray Exorcist Freed once again trespassing in Kuoh Town. While hunting for Freed, he is attacked by a mysterious assailant, later revealed to be a true Exorcist of the Church, Xenovia, and is also reacquainted with his childhood crush, Irina. After clearing up all misunderstandings, Shirou learns of their mission to retrieve the Excaliburs and shows disapproval at Irina's willingness to die for the sake of her suicidal mission. He also learns that his own mother was an Exorcist, the strongest female Exorcist prior to her death. When Xenovia "offers" to kill Asia to purify her, Shirou steps in, threatening Xenovia and swearing that he and Ise woudl become the Dragon Emperors who slew God. This sparks further conflict between the two groups, Yumi being knocked out by Shirou before she can join in. Shirou and Xenovia spar with one another once again, being interrupted when a stray attack from an awakened Yumi almost kills Shirou. Despite this, Shirou still attempted to continue by cauterizing all of his wounds using his demonic power, his stubborn willpower impressing and earning the respect of Xenovia who decides to save their fight for another day. Shirou is once again heartbroken when Yumi shrugs off his attempts to remain by her side, his will being shaken. He is later reassured of himself by Ravel and Asia, both of whom he makes love to, taking on two more lovers. With his spirit burning strong once more, Shirou gathers several of his friends and Saji to form the Excalibur Extermination Squad, allying with the Exorcists of the Church to hunt the Excaliburs all while helping Yumi take her revenge. Several days after the formation of their alliance, Shirou and the Devils once again encounter Freed, attempting to fight him once more before he flees with the newly revealed Valper Galilei. Shirou pursues with Irina, Xenovia, and Yumi due to strange voices he heard when absorbing Freed's power, being overwhelmed when enter the domain of the Fallen Angel, Kokabiel, Kokabiel's power being far too strong for his pursuers. Shirou remains behind to stall Kokabiel while his comrades flee, being easily defeated by Kokabiel, losing his right arm in the process. Shirou is spared death by the return of Irina, the two being able to escape after Shirou unleashed a stronger version of Issei's Dragon Shot to stun Kokabiel, falling unconscious. They are able to completely evade Kokabiel thanks to a mysterious woman with cat-like appendages who appeared to have some care for Shirou. Shirou later awakens, comforting a terrified and worried Irina and explaining his desire to create a peaceful world between all factions with her, the two reconfirming their love for one another. They later take part in the final battle with Kokabiel, Shirou and his servants managing to slay a Cerberus. After the battle is joined by Xenovia and Yumi, Shirou's will almost wavers again upon the fusion of the four Excaliburs and the twenty minutes set before Kuoh is destroyed, his will restored once again thanks to Xenovia's harsh and scolding words. He is also troubled when he finally realized whom the voice he heard previously belonged to, realizing they belonged to the spirits of the children from the Holy Sword Project, Shirou possessing the strange ability to hear their voices unlike the others. One of the children choose to join with Shirou rather than Yumi, showing Shirou her last memory, seeing Shirou's mother, MIyako, mourn and cry for the murdered children, the child wanting to be with Shirou because they both possess the same kind heart. Even after learning of God's death, Shirou inspires the rest of his friends to keep moving forward in spite of it, awakening his latent ability to wield Holy Swords inherited from his mother, becoming able to wield Excalibur Destruction. He charges at Kokabiel and manages to sever one of Kokabiel's wings, finally becoming able to divide Kokabiel's power and gaining a massive power boost. With this power, Shirou is able to severely damage Kokabiel. However, even this power is not able to slay Kokabiel. Kokabiel begins to lose his sanity as a result of his rage, revealing that Satan, the progenitor of the Devils, gave birth to blood-related descendants, Shirou being revealed as his descendant. Afterwards, Kokabiel attempts to obliterate the Devils, Exorcists, and all of Kuoh with one giant light spear that even the Student Council's barrier would not be able to contain. To save his friends, Shirou attempts to make the ultimate sacrifice, using his wings and his speed to prematurely detonate the light spear's power, seemingly dying in the process, giving one final smile before his presumed death. However, his body survives due to the fragment of Satan's soul inside of him taking possession of his body, Shirou's soul having become too damaged and weak to retain proper control with his power attempting to take over. Using Shirou's body, Satan easily overwhelms and kills Kokabiel, only agreeing to return Shirou's body after seeing the lengths Shirou's friends would go to to save him even if it meant he would not be the person they all knew when he awoke. Inside the contents of his soul, Shirou has lost all memories of who he was as a result of the damage to his soul done by Kokabiel's light spear, only being restored after realizing that his nightmare was actually a sealed memory, his mother's soul awakening inside of him, having been used to seal away Shirou's latent powers out of fear of Shirou being used as a weapon. After conversing with his mother whose soul is one with his, Shirou finally achieve closure. Shirou finally awakens after Satan's soul fragment drags him back to consciousness, leaving Shirou with the cryptic words: "The true enemy is the one closest to you." Shirou awakens and is warmly welcomed back by his friends, the others feeling relief at realizing Shirou has retained his memories. However, shortly after awakening, Shirou encounters a mysterious, silver-haired girl who expresses great interest in him, assuring they would meet again. Before the Maou's reinforcements arrive, Shirou returns home to reconcile with Makoto, Makoto finally revealing the truth as to the identity of the person who killed Miyako Fujimura: Their own father, Lucius Satan. Powers & Abilities '''Dragon Shot (Version: Shirou) '- Inspired by Issei's powerful signature move, Shirou created his own take on Issei's Dragon Shot, Shirou's version consisting of energy he's stolen from enemies using Divine Dividing. Due to Shirou's particular power inherited from his Satan-bloodline, his Dragon Shot is noticeably stronger than Issei's, another significant different being that while Issei's Dragon Shot is a red color, Shirou's is a white-ish blue color. * 'Twin Dragon Cannon ' - A sub-species of Shirou's Dragon Shot. It is an attack in which Shirou uses both of his arms to unleash two simultaneous Dragon Shots, doubling the destructive power of the blast. An alternative to this is using his own Dragon Shot in sync with Issei's. * '''Dragon Bullet Barrage - Shirou fires a rapid barrage of smaller, slightly weaker Dragon Shots, making up for the massive number of shots by lessening the amount of demonic power he channels into each blast. Immense Demonic Power: Being a descendant of the Devil King, Satan, Shirou has an impressive amount of demonic power on par with High-Class Devils. However, prior to Volume 3, this power was sealed away by his mother, Miyako Fujimura, in order to protect Shirou from being destroyed by it. The King's Power '''- Shirou, being born as the Heir of Satan, was born with the potential to wield all of the powers that once belonged to the Devil King, the powers that were passed down to the 72 Pillars. Thus, Shirou is able to use the demonic Flames from which all of these abilities were born. While the flames are powerful, they are but a base form. With intense training, Shirou could possibly wield every single ability of the Devils. However, as of present-day, the only abilities he's able to wield are the Bael's of Destruction, the Sitri's water magic, and the Phenex's flames and regenerative abilities. * '''True Sight - A power inherited by Shirou that he is able to use when channeling his Satan powers. Shirou is able to create a barrier similar to that of Issei's Bilingual, Shirou becoming able to hear the deepest thoughts and feelings of those around him. It is not simply reading ones mind, but rather, Shirou is able to peer into a person's very soul, being able to observe the true thoughts and desires of everyone except those with exceptional control over their souls. Another ability of this is to be able to see through all illusions and deception. Enhanced Stamina -''' Upon becoming a Reincarnated Devil, Shirou gains enhanced stamina. After his Satan powers awaken, his power increases further, Shirou becoming able to fight on par with a High-Class Devil if he were to go all out. 'Immense Strength -' Upon becoming a Reincarnated Devil, Shirou gains enhanced strength. After his Satan powers awaken, his power increases further, Shirou becoming able to fight on par with a High-Class Devil if he were to go all out. 'Immense Durability -' Upon becoming a Reincarnated Devil, Shirou gains enhanced durability. After his Satan powers awaken, his power increases further, Shirou becoming able to fight on par with a High-Class Devil if he were to go all out. 'Queen '- Being reincarnated using a Queen piece, Shirou possesses the ability to utilize the traits of Rook, Bishop, and Knight. Since the piece used to reincarnate Shirou was a Mutation Piece, it is possible that there are further powers hidden inside the piece that could become available to Shirou. '''Natural Holy Sword Wielder - Having inherited a fair amount of Holy Element from his mother, who was also a natural Holy Sword Wielder, Shirou possesses the ability to wield Holy Swords despite being descended from the former Devil God, Satan. Equipment Divine Dividing - Shirou's Sacred Gear and main weapon. The Divine Dividing is one of the 13 Longinus which holds the spirit of the Vanishing Dragon, the White Dragon Emperor, Albion, one of the Heavenly Dragons. Divine Dividing takes the form of a pair of wings on the users back that enables flight and works in the opposite way of Issei's Boosted Gear, in which it halves the opponent's power after coming into contact with them every 10 seconds. Shirou can also use the opponent's drained power and add it to himself and when he reaches his maximum limit, he releases the excess power through his wings. * Divine Dividing Scale Mail - Divine Dividing's Balance Breaker that creates a White Dragon Armor similar to Boosted Gear Scale Mail. In this form Shirou is able to use "Divide" without the 10 second limit. The Divine Dividing also has the ability to halve the size of objects and living beings through the use of its "Half Dimension". * Juggernaut Drive - An ability unique to the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. The Juggernaut Drive temporarily removes the seal placed on the Heavenly Dragons granting the user immense power. The Juggernaut Drive, however, causes the user to lose sanity while having their lives are devoured by the power. * Satanic Juggernaut drive - An extremely dangerous ability unique to Shirou and Shirou alone as both the Heir of Satan and the possessor of Divine Dividing. It is an enhanced form of Juggernaut Drive that is used in tandem with Juggernaut Drive. Dangerous and uncontrollable, Satanic Juggernaut Drive is more powerful than Juggernaut Drive, also devouring the user's lifespan at a much faster rate. However, in a way, it is easier to stop than Juggernaut Drive as this form is powered by the Passion unique to those possessing Satan's blood. If confronted by someone he loves, Shirou could regain control of at least his baser instincts, being able to recognize them and keep from harming them. However, usually it must be the person for whom he entered this form who stops him. Even after only using it for a moderate time, Shirou's lifespan was reduced to one year, proving this power to be far more dangerous to the user than Juggernaut Drive. Satan Mode - After coming to terms with his Satan bloodline, Shirou becomes able to utilize the powers inherited from the Devil King. While this mode is active, Shirou's skin darkens, his eyes turn blood-red, and his hair become a midnight black color as it would when he is possessed by the Will of Satan contained in his soul. Trivia * Shirou Fujimura was originally meant to be a replacement for Issei in Vanishing Dragon of Leviathan's predecessor, Devil Reborn, possessing a power based strongly on those of Shirou Emiya of Fate/Stay Night. * Shirou was originally portrayed as a loner, delinquent-like with a dark past, but the original character design was discontinued after being deemed too angsty coupled with the fact he was deemed to be amongst the most cliche harem protagonists. His original character design was said to be reminiscent of a mix of Counter Guardian Shirou Emiya from Fate/Stay Night and Ragna the Bloodedge from Blazblue. * In my mind, Shirou's voice is portrayed by Austin Tindle, the VA who portrayed Vali in the canon High School DxD, Accelerator in Toaru Majutsu no Index, and Ayumu Aikawa in Kore wa Zombie desu ka?. Shirou's Japanese VA, however, is Noriaki Sugiyama. Major Battles * Shirou and Issei vs Raynare = LOST * Shirou (w/ Issei, later joined by ORC and Student Council) vs Freed = INTERRUPTED * Shirou vs Raynare & Raynare's Group = LOST * Shirou vs Siris = WON * Shirou and Issei vs Xenovia and Irina = INTERRUPTED * Excalibur Destruction Squad vs Freed = INTERRUPTED * Shirou vs Kokabiel = LOST * Shirou and Allied Forces vs Cerberus = WON * Shirou (w/ Allied Forces) vs Kokabiel (Round 2) = LOST * Shirou (possessed by Satan) vs Kokabiel (Round 3) = WON * Shirou vs Katerea Leviathan = INTERRUPTED Category:Fanon:Sacred Gear User Category:Fanon: Kuoh Academy Category:Fanon: Student Council Category:Fanon: Serafall Leviathan's Peerage Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Bamafelix Category:Fanon Devils Category:Vanishing Dragon of Leviathan